


Siblings

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is shiny, Kowalski and Frannie are mopey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zabira for the beta.  
> Prompt: polish

Ray leaned against the wall of the break room, sulking a little while Frannie made herself some kind of fancy coffee. He had a headache, which wasn't fair, because he hadn't even been drinking last night. And Fraser was even more distracting than usual today, though how that was even possible was a mystery. Ray sighed. Fraser was all _chipper_, and Ray was a mess.

He jerked his head up at the heavenly smell of coffee. "Here, bro. You look like you need it."

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Frannie."

Ray sipped the coffee, which was actually really good, while listening with half an ear to Frannie.

"...and I don't know, but I just think there's something different about him today. It's like he's even more polite and gorgeous or something."

Ray nodded over the brim of his cup. "He polished his boots and other leathery stuff and buttons yesterday. It kind of rubs off on his mood."

"Oh." She paused with her finger on her lips, which gave Ray time to realize that he was standing there commiserating with Frannie over Fraser, for fuck's sake. Well, maybe that was the kind of thing a brother was supposed to do, except he was pretty sure a brother _wasn't_ supposed to be lusting after the same guy his sister wanted.

"So maybe I should compliment him on how shiny his buttons are?"

"Yeah, sis. You could try that."


End file.
